Thalia x Leo X Nico
by emblems to ashes
Summary: Thalia gives Nico and leo a... Surprise
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all :D. This is my first story that I decided to try writing. Yes, this story is a lemon, so reader advisory etc. I do not own PJO.

Leo Valdez and Nico DiAngelo were walking through the woods. Their quest was to find the missing scarf of Aphrodite that Percy and Annabeth recovered. No one had any idea who stole it or why.

"Gods where the hades is this damn scarf?" Leo complained. "Don't worry man we will find it, it will just take some time". Nico Sympathized.

As the boys trekked on they found themselves in the Forrest. It was snowing lightly and (despite Leo's fire) they were frozen. "I'm gonna go find some more firewood" Nico told Leo. As Nico was coming back from collecting firewood, he heard howling in the distance. All he could see before everything went black was a hellhound biting his leg.

As the boys woke, they noticed a girl sitting down on what looked to be a snow leopard rug. While Nico woke, he seemed to notice the girl more. "Thalia?" She put a finger up to her lips as to say "shhh don't talk".

As the boys began to get up, she stopped them, and shook her head. Nico and Leo's winter jackets were surprisingly unharmed but, Nico and Leo's legs still burned. "Oddly your clothes are perfectly intact but your legs got hurt bad". She explained.

Thalia, compared to the boys was dressed much better for winter with white winter camo boots, a parka with hood, winter pants, and gloves. The silver tiara of the hunters adorned her head.

"Wait where are we?" Leo asked. "You are in the hunter's current camp". The boys slowly realized that they were lying on beds in a remarkably warm tent with heaters and tables with nectar and ambrosia.

Suddenly, Leo and Nico jumped to their feet. "We gotta go now!". Thalia looked confused "why?". Leo explained their quest and Thalia actually laughed. "Lady Artemis has the scarf you are looking for".

"But why? Why would a maiden goddess steal a scarf that makes you fall in love?" Leo asked. Surprisingly enough, Thalia actually blushed. "Um well..." She trailed off "I'll let lady Artemis explain that".

For the first time, Nico and Leo realized she was wearing makeup. Nothing caked on but her lips were glossy dark purple and her eyeshadow brought out the sky blue in her eyes. Her black eyeliner matched her raven hair. She even wore mascara which made her lashes look beautiful. "Thalia you look..."  
"Beautiful". Nico finished Leo's sentence. She bit her lip, embarrassed at the compliment.

The two boys followed Thalia to the main cabin where Artemis was lying on a king sized bed. "So..." Leo tried to break the ice " Why did you steal the scarf?" "Well, Leo Valdez as you know, we hunters are eternal maidens who have sworn off boys... Until today." Both boys eyes bulged. "Wait hold on what?"

"I have discussed this with my father, Zeus. He is not happy, but he approves of this." Artemis explained.  
Both boys could not believe their ears. "Thalia I will give you some time with our heroes". Artemis said as she left. (A/N: Lemons begin here so if lemons aren't your thing here's my warning.) As Thalia blushed even more, Leo and Nico ripped their clothes off. "Thals u sure?" Nico asked. She nodded as she looked forward at two boy's poles standing at attention.

The two demigods slowly approached her and flirted with her. (Really some of the things they said would make Aphrodite blush). Thalia sighed and took her gloves off as her gleaming black nails revealed themselves. "Come here." She said, inviting the boys to come closer. She slowly grasped their members and started pumping her hands up and down their shafts.

"You know, I agreed with Artemis on this proposal" She explained. All the boys could do to reply was to moan. "Really?" "Then why were you blushi-" Nico shut up as she started to suck him off. Leo ripped Thalia's clothes off as he started teasing her ass. "Mmmm" Thalia took Nico out of her mouth "just fuck me already!" She practically screamed. In the next two minutes, Thalia was seeing stars as Nico and Leo both fucked her. Suddenly, they both pulled out. Thalia Whimpered "am I not sexy enough to be your slut?" Fortunately, Nico answered by walking up to her face, and snapping, pointing at his member. Thalia obliged by taking his pole, putting it in her mouth and sucking. Soon enough, Leo was going in missionary as Nico was fucking her face. Thalia gurgled as she could feel both boys swell as they pulled out and started jerking off onto her face. Thalia moaned as she felt the warm liquid hit her face. Thalia gave an evilly sexy smile at Leo and Nico

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! HARDER FASTER OH MY GODS!" Thalia screamed as both boys stretched her pussy. Leo started sucking on her lip and making out with her. Thalia kept in control of Leo's tongue as they nearly suffocated themselves in their kiss as Nico moaned loudly and unloaded in Thalia's sweet love canal.  
Nico moved Leo aside as he unloaded on Thalia's tits.

"Mmmm boys that was such a hot fuck." Thalia mewled. The boys sighed in content as the three lovebirds fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello few people who read my first chapter:). Here's chapter two. Again, this is a warning to anyone who doesn't understand lemons mean mature content. Don't get mad if you see something you didn't want to read. That was my disclaimer.

Nico woke up to a very… interesting sight. All he could see was a naked huntress cuddling him, and Leo passed out in the corner. Careful not to disturb either of the inhabitants inside, he slowly creeped out. "you're not really going so soon?" "are you?" a pouty voice made nico jump. There was a beautiful woman standing behind him with her hands on her hips. Lady Aphrodite! Nico exclaimed. "I saw what you did with that hunter" she mewled. "and I wanted to help you because it was soo beautiful." "uh ok… but what are you going to give me? "just a little thing to make Thalia go a little… wild." Aphrodite explained. As soon as Nico took the gift Aphrodite left in a plum of pink smoke that was so strong with perfume, it made nico gag. "well" nico said with a shit eating grin "better use this later".

When nico opened the box he had trouble explaining the contents even to himself. There was a black thong and lace bra, for Thalia obviously. As well as 2 gags (he didn't want to know what for but had a sinking suspicion Thalia knew) black rope, and blindfolds. Nico was shuddering at this point. "wow, looks like a hot setup nico". Nico jumped as Thalia came up behind him. "uh gah Aphrodite gave m-me th-this box I- I swear its not mine" Nico could barely talk right now and his face's current red color would leave Apollo's sacred cattle jealous.

Nico had no idea what was yet to come as he was escorted back into the hunter's tent by Thalia as she kicked Leo "wake up!". Before the poor boys could do anything Thalia ripped their clothes off, gagged them, tied them to the bed and blindfolded the pair.

As Nico was blindfolded, he shuddered thinking about all the terrifying things Thalia could do to them. At first, Nico couldn't feel anything, but then he felt something. A warm mouth covering his exposed member. Nico moaned as he could barely handle the sensation. Not wanting to feel left out Leo felt his member encased and jerked furiously as he moaned loudly.

The boys both moaned loudly as they received pleasure from a very talented huntress. "Let's see how long you boys can last without dying out on me and ruining our fun" Thalia half-moaned half-purred. The boy known as ghost king had one other trick up his alley. Suddenly, he started moaning and groaning so loud that he was surprised that no one came into the tent to make sure nothing bad was happening. And lucky for Nico, this strategy worked. Thalia redoubled her efforts and worked even hard to ensure the climax of the son of Hades. In an amazing combination of talent and lust, Thalia managed to start riding both boys. As soon as she was ready for Nico to climax, he simply said "Got you" and took control.

"Damn you, Son of Hades"! Thalia Screamed.

And then, Nico woke up.

"well" "seems like you were having a good dream there" a woman's voice said sweetly. "who's there?" Nico asked, confused.

A woman, who looked to be about 25, moved from the shadows into the light. She was the most beautiful woman nice had ever seen in his life. Any type of girl u liked, she was that girl. "i see that my box did help you" "even only in a dream".

Suddenly, Aphrodite jumped on him. She started kissing and sucking his neck while moving down his body. As she was loving his chest she rubbed his nipples. "its been too long" she moaned. "I haven't fucked anyone since yesterday". Nico was on cloud nine as she got to his already erect member in her mouth. She sucked like she had been doing this for two thousand years, which she had. Nico could barely keep up as she started making him fuck her throat. "Lady Aphrodite your mouth is so fucking sexy" he moaned as he could barely hold back. –-

"Wow Nico sounds like he's having a lot of fun in there." Leo said, very amused. "well, just because he's having fun doesn't mean we can't have fun either". Thalia was giving Leo a titfuck with her amazing rack. Leo started kissing her as she tried to gain control of his tongue and succeeded. "you certainly love my tongue" Leo mused. "now you can love them more" Leo moved them to a 69 position.

As the lovers moved in synch in the night, they wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
